


Thor the Mildly Confused Insecticon

by JJJotun



Series: Prime Stories [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Study, Experimental, Fluff, Gen, Misadventures, Nature, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun
Summary: He knew he wasn't very good at following orders, or good at sticking around the hive. But Thor was happy with whatever was right in front of him, no matter the amount of trouble it got him into.
Series: Prime Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003563
Kudos: 3





	Thor the Mildly Confused Insecticon

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from all the dark stuff I'm currently writing, so have some cute confused Insecticon (that is also a little sad in some ways, which was purely unintentional but I embrace it now)
> 
> Sadly Thor is not related to a certain thunder/hammer wielding god from planet Asgard. However they do share a similar brain capacity.  
> This is a bit more experimental than usual so the writing might be a bit strange, hope you enjoy :)

He hummed to himself in slow and quiet droning, not a particular tune in mind as the song's idea followed his tempoed steps. The forest, despite his lumbering size, was quiet besides the little imaginary bubble that surrounded him. 

Thor wasn't quite sure why he was here instead of somewhere else. But it was where he was, and it would take a tremendous amount of effort to go anywhere but here, so idly he decided that here was the best place to be. It was also rather beautiful as well, incentivizing that same idea. 

Of course, there wasn't much _here,_ either. Nonetheless, Thor continued his stroll, there would always be new things to admire. And if not, the old was not so bad either. 

Breathing in with solace, his vents cooled, servos at his sides while still close to the forest floor. He tried his hardest to not step on important things, and the little creatures of the land always watched him before running away. It was hard, nor did he pay much attention to what was below him as well. The thoughts of his destructive footprints always went away after a while, going on to hum about something else.

He'd left the hive, wandered off to be more accurate. Usually the others stopped him from leaving, giving him feelings that going away was bad. But he forgot what they were trying to tell him, and they forgot as well. They always spoke of following commands, or being all of one. It didn't really feel that way for Thor, there was static and ringing in his mind occasionally but he never paid any attention to it, finding it a breaker of his peace.

Besides, being here alone made him feel no different. It's as if the Insecticons were right next to him always, or maybe they were never there in the first place. Oh, he was beginning to forget again, not of the others but of where he was. Looking to his right, and then to his left, he silently confirmed that he was indeed still in a forest.

For now, he switched his thinking off, just taking in the scenery. His metal feet gave a mixture of a crunch and a soft thud, twigs breaking as the Earth melded around every deep step, cautious yet still yielding an uncontrollable power; one he wasn't quite aware of at times. 

The walking went on for hours, no direction implemented, just wandering at its finest. He didn't consider a destination, but he was curious as to what he could find, maybe another Insecticon? It wasn't quite loneliness, nor sadness, or happiness. Concepts that made him unsure. It didn't really feel like he was feeling anything, just, calm.

Sometimes, there would be things that peaked his interest, ceasing his path just to observe. A creek with a little creature sipping the water, standing still as stone while the red animal dipped its nose into the shallow depths. A clearing with some large boulders, he tripped on one of them, laying on the ground thereafter for a few minutes just to comprehend what happened.

There were other things, things that were in his eyes that would not go away, distracting him on the occasion. They followed his vision, letters in a language he thought would be easier to understand. Now the words have become a part of his view, ignorant to them as little more than scribbles and ringing. 

He hummed again, this time in simple instruments, abandoning the melody for now. The forest felt loud compared to his quiet droning, but he liked it, ambient and concealing of the errors. Mandibles clicking together, his thoughts fade away in favour of appreciation that he didn't know he was experiencing.

Trees parting, spreading away from him the further he walked, the land began to stop. Thor took partial notice, but wasn't did not stop his roaming from that fact. The cover the leaves provided started its departure, more patches of sunlight blooming to the floor. 

A sound chimed through the air, Thor looked around to find its source. A white bird flew overhead, loud in its song and slow in its going. The roots of the trees became drier and harder the more he walked, wondering why they were starting to look different.

Finally, the grove halted. Standing, he observed outward from the last of the trees. Rocks cascaded down, boulders bigger than the one he tripped over, a deafening dark gray. Outside of the fall of stones, was bright brown, and then a deep blue, a blue that constantly moved and melded its shape. He found it immensely interesting, the need to get closer overcoming. 

He stepped down through the rocks, sharp and biting, but not impossible. Many of them crumpled under his weight, turning to dust or more sharp shards to get stuck in his plates, of which he did not notice much. The stones became more round, much smaller and no longer definable from his height.

The sand melted with each step, breathing deeply as a strange salty scent filled Thor's olfactory. His processor didn't know how to comprehend what was in front of him, he found himself staring at the ground to avoid the odd feelings that looking provided.

More cries from white birds, he brought his head up eventually out of curiosity. Deep blue, moving blue, grey waves that endlessly sloshed against the grey of the sand. The birds did not care for the noise, or the dread of the never-ending depths. In fact, they seemed to revel in it.

He took solace in their contempt, and decided that the unexplainable endless stretch of water was not to be feared. A step forward, he began to walk again. The pebbles got wetter further the stretch, grumbling and mandibles touching at the odd feeling. He hoped he would not forget this, the forest already feeling distant. 

Close enough now that water gently tapped his metal feet, retreating and returning in uneven pulses. The water felt different than he expected. It was harsher, full of sand and other oceanly ingredients. The salt, of which he was not aware of, felt rougher than any other liquid he'd encountered, unkind to his armour if he were to wade longer.

Though, it was something new and exciting, he could not help himself. Taking another step, then another, up until his waist was submerged into the blue. Occasionally a wave would beat against his chassis, the current was unforgiving but did not deter his stance one bit. The water was cool compared to his systems, the difference was chilling. 

Breath in, and out again. A bird landed on his head, he did not move an inch as it did. It flew away and squawked as another wave hit him, water droplets scaring it off and up into the air to wait for another chance. 

All he could do was stare out, desperately wanting to know if the blues would end, a desire to keep walking until he found the edge of the ocean that he could so clearly see right in front of him. It was ineffable, a rare concept he was familiar with.

Oh, he forgot what he was doing again. He tilted his head slightly only to realize a group of white birds had gathered on his head and shoulders, shouting and pecking at his plating. He didn't mind their presence, though he knew it would disturb them as he started to walk out of the shallow bit of water, already they flew off and started circling. 

He looked up as he exited, there were the rocks he stepped down from. There was the forest, for a moment he considered going back, before realizing he had come from that way.

So, he turned around and started looking at the edge of the world once more. The waves were a continuous puzzle, one he could not even begin to fathom. The birds hollered and squawked but the sound was little more than simple white-noise, a gentle and noisy reminder that the birds were still with him.

Finally, one too many sighs later, he looked away from the ocean. Turning his head to the right, he stopped. Out on the stretch of the stony beach, far far away in the distance, were pillars of grey. They were not stones, they were too sharp and perfect. And they sparkled under the sunlight, glaring against his optical lense. There were other more colourful squares, they dazzled his view. He'd seen things like them before, but he could not recall their purpose.

On reflex, he walked in the direction of the towers. Maybe they were just very small and very close? He wasn't the greatest with depth perception, another factor to his ever growing curiosity. And maybe he would see another Insecticon! 

He moved towards the city unknowingly, wondering what unimaginable secrets could be lying there, the great deep blues still in his vision. The birds also followed, curious only because a crab had gotten stuck in his hip joint. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I lived in Oregon, you learn to appreciate the beaches there even though they're absolutely miserable in the cold. You'll be lucky to ever take your mittens off even during warmer seasons.


End file.
